


Day 3: City

by IMtheDevil



Series: 31 Days of Resonance [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Hanging Out, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMtheDevil/pseuds/IMtheDevil
Summary: Jaemin sometimes forgets that Jeno doesn't get out very often, so he's willing to play the tourist.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: 31 Days of Resonance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950244
Kudos: 3





	Day 3: City

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of 31 Days of Resonance!
> 
> (We're going to pretend that I'm not behind, okay? Okay.)

Jaemin’s sneakers slapped against the wet pavement. His breath was ragged, and his hearing was blocked out by the pounding of his heart rushing blood to his limbs. Chain link rattled as a basketball crashed through the hoop. Shouts, both happy and exasperated. Jaemin grinned, flicking his damp bangs out of his eyes as his focus loosened from the game. Tires squealed against the pavement as rough bass pumped out of an open apartment window, the figure within obscured by heavy steam rising from the street vent. Chatter from those passing by blended languages. He could pick out a few of them, but the others were lost on him. A vibration in his pocket caught his attention. He slid out his phone, spinning it upright to read the text. Jaemin smiled and tapped out a quick reply.

“Hey, are you in or what?” The boy dribbled the ball rapidly, a few others looking Jaemin’s way. He placed his phone back into his pocket.

“I’m out. See ya.” He waved to them, receiving a few goodbyes in return. Jaemin slung his bag over his shoulder, wondering if he should change.

Within the hour, Jaemin was plodding down the left side of the escalator into the metro station. He dodged past tourists as politely as possible while racing to the turnstile. Jaemin groaned as he watched the train that he needed left the platform. This time he rode to the right, the need for speed no longer present. Scuffing the toe of his shoe against the brick-red hexagonal tile, Jaemin hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

The first car of the train only had a few people in it, as most passengers did not put in the effort to walk towards the ends of the transport. Jaemin fished out his phone again, muttering under his breath when he realized there was no service to be had this far underground. Regardless, he sent another message, hoping that it would deliver the second he got in reach of service once again.

He squinted as the exit deposited him directly outside. It took him a moment to adjust, the sun not doing him any favors. Before he could quite catch his bearings, arms wrapped around him.

“Hello!” The bright voice beside his ear made him start.

“Hey Jeno.” Jaemin wriggled from out of Jeno’s grasp, grinning nonetheless. Jeno beamed as Jaemin lightly punched his arm. “Where to?”

“All of them!” Jeno gestured down the row of museums. Jaemin huffed.

“We only have a few hours before they close. You have to narrow it down.”

“Okay,” Jeno pouted.

Their whirlwind tour had dumped them at end of Smithsonian row near the Washington monument. Jeno, sticking his spoon into his shaved ice, waved happily at a dog that passed them on the sidewalk. Jaemin hid his laugh when Jeno excitedly directed his attention to it. Making their way around the small hill that the monument sat on, Jeno continued to crane his neck in an attempt to see the top. Jaemin did his best to nudge Jeno before he ran into anything. Finally, they settled onto a park bench, watching as ducks swam past them on the reflecting pool. Somehow, the languid movement seemed to refresh them. The sun was beginning to tuck away, the low rays reaching them through the nearer branches and dappling colors onto the water.

“Let’s hang out again tomorrow.” Jeno turned his head, smiling at Jaemin with his eyes crinkling into crescents.

“Yeah…let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/monmaddie?lang=en)  
>    
>    
> [31 Days of Resonance Prompts](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1309501618619060224?s=20)


End file.
